Snap-fit connectors are useful in a wide range of applications. They are often utilized for joining liquid-carrying hoses, pipes, air hoses, as well as in industrial applications in general. In particular, automobile assemblies by robots require the use of such connectors. They should be capable of being closed in a uniaxial movement and should be simple and inexpensive to produce.
Moreover, many of the liquids which pass through such connectors are highly inflamable, or otherwise dangerous, and government regulations require high degrees of operational safety of the components. Existing connectors, e.g. for fuel pipelines in automobiles, consist primarily of metal portions which are screwed together. Normally, circumferential reverse cuts are necessary which require careful and expensing machining.
Obviously, quick connect and disconnect closures for gasoline pipelines would be extremely desirable, but have not heretofore been successfully produced.
One known device comprises a female component including three spring-loaded cams which can be blocked by a prestressed ring rotatable on its outside. The cams project through the wall of the female component, and a ring having an abutment surface for the cams is disposed on the outside of the corresponding male element. This connector, as can easily be seen, consists of numerous parts, is of complicated construction and, hence, is expensive to manufacture. Moreover, because of its complexity, it is unreliable in use.
Another form of connector is set forth in German Application DE No. 31 43 015. This device comprises a male element having a ring with an abutment surface. This element is adapted to be inserted into the complementary female component. The latter comprises apertures through which a clip can be inserted and the clip, when in place, bears against the abutment surface. In addition to the foregoing, a closing or locking component is also necessary. This component can be lost when the device is released by withdrawing it from the connector. Moreover, since the clip has to be inserted into the openings, it is not possible to assemble this by robotic means.